Iron Man Vol 2 6
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Whilce Portacio | CoverArtist2 = John Dickenson | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | Publisher1_2 = Shirrel Rhoades | President1_1 = David J. Schreff | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Industrial Revolution Part 2: Industrial Revelation! | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Jim Lee | Penciler1_2 = Whilce Portacio | Penciler1_3 = Ryan Benjamin | Inker1_1 = Scott Williams | Inker1_2 = John Dickenson | Inker1_3 = Trevor Scott | Inker1_4 = Saleem Crawford | Inker1_5 = Richard Friend | Inker1_6 = Sal Regla | Colourist1_1 = Joe Chiodo | Colourist1_2 = Martin Jimenez | Colourist1_3 = Wildstorm FX | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Dave Lanphear | Letterer1_3 = Albert Deschesne | Letterer1_4 = Liz Agraphiotis | Letterer1_5 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mike Heisler | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-616)/Mentions Antagonists: * Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)/Mentions Other Characters: * ** Category:Nicholas Fury (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)/Mentions * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... On Avengers Island Bruce Banner has one more transformed into the Hulk, quashing the heroes hopes that Banner might be able to stabilized the damaged gamma core which threatens to destroy the entire eastern United States should it explode. The Invisible Woman keeps the Hulk at bay in the hopes that he will eventually change back into Banner, however Mr. Fantastic points out that the gamma radiation leaking out of the gamma core will insure that Banner remains the Hulk, making the heroes realize that in order to fix this problem they are going to have to find some way to work with the Hulk. This is all being witnessed by Loki and Nick Fury aboard the SHIELD helicarrier. Loki mocks Fury to the point of aggravation however their squabble is cur short when the Human Torch, having absorbed a massive amount of heat energy from the gamma core flies into the air and disperses it, buying the heroes down below more time to try and fix the gamma core. Thor and the Thing have just arrived back from their battle and introduce themselves to the recently arrived Iron Man. They also reveal to Iron Man that the Hulk is Bruce Banner. Iron Man joins Reed Richards and Captain America in the control room where they begin contemplating how to fix the problem with the gamma core. Realizing their only hope is to re-channel the energy from the gamma core into the Earth's core, the heroes come up with a plan to solve the problem: With Captain America keeping the security doors open, Thor and Thing clear the rubble blocking the path to the gamma core. Iron Man then convinces the Hulk to travel down into the corridor to help them turn off the valve to shut off the gamma cores power supply. When the Hulk puts up resistance, Iron Man loses his patience and explains to the Hulk that if he doesn't do anything he 12 million people will die, this convinces the Hulk to continue on while Iron Man carries Thing and Thor to safety. With Hulk using all his might he manage to shut down the gamma core, however it causes a build up of psionic energy and Onslaught briefly manifests before vanishing again. With the core shut down the Torch absorbs the remaining heat from the reactor and lets it loose high above Avengers Island in a giant nova-burst. With the battle over and the rain falling, the heroes examine the ruins of Avengers Island, leaving Captain America to believe that the Avengers are done with, however Iron Man has other ideas. This story is continued in ... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}